Fore She Was Mama
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: LoVe Future fic. When playing hide and seek LoVe's kids find a mysterious box of Veronica's and investigate seeing her before she was their mom. ONE SHOT SONG FIC


**FORE SHE WAS MAMA**

T

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own **Veronica Mars **nor do I own the song, which is property of **Clay Walker**.

**SUMMARY: **FUTURE FIC; Logan and Veronica have been married for a few years [about 12] and have four kids; three boys and one girl. One day the boys find what Logan refers to as Veronica's "MILF Box" and begin to investigate.

**Author's Note: **This is a FUTURE FIC and a fun one at that! Rating just to be safe.

_**To see the lovely "movie poster" and the kids PM me!**_

* * *

**ONE SHOT SONG FIC**

* * *

It was another Saturday of absolute pure boredom. Leo Echolls was sitting in front of the TV watching Scooby Doo with his little brother Josef. Joey was glued to the screen absorbing every little word they said with doe eyes. Leo turned in his seat as he looked at his older sister by only a year, making her 12 yet she never let him hear the end of it. But anyway Lynn was reading some book on surfing _again_. She was more obsessed than their father! And Jason who is nine was playing with his Nintendo DS.

"Joey you wanna do something besides watching reruns of Scooby Doo? I'm getting tired of this stupid show." Leo said with a sigh.

"Why don't you play hide and seek? You hide and I'll never seek? And maybe you can get Uncle Dick to play? That way Aunt Mac can actually have a moment of quiet." As Lynn said this Mac or as she now went by Cindy Casablancas came into the room.

She had changed over the years; her once long dyed hair now reached her shoulder in a fashionable cut with layers. She now just wore plain black tees and jeans; though she still wore her converse sneakers. She married Dick two years ago. It took him nearly ten years to actually commit. But Uncle Dick who had only changed slightly by growing a goatee was enjoying life.

"That's a great idea Lynn, why don't you play? You could have fun…a few games and then before you know it your parents will be home. Winner can pick what's for dinner." The second she said that Dick jumped up from practically being passed out on the bean bag chair he brought for playing video games screaming that he wanted pizza.

"Fine. I'll play the kiddy game. And I'll _win _said game." Lynn said as she marked her page and put the book down.

Joey grinned and ran as fast as his six year old legs could take him. He ran to his favorite spot to hide from Veronica when it came to bath time, under hers and Logan's king size bed. Lynn ran to hide in Logan's home office, hiding under his desk and quietly dragging the chair back to the way it was making it seem as if she was never there. Dick ran so he was hiding in of all places the pantry. He immediately grabbed a bag of Doritos and began to eat them. Jason ran to hide behind the couch in the playroom which was up against a wall. Leo was the last person to hide. He hid in Veronica's walk in closet, sitting down next to a box.

The Mars in him got curious when he noticed the words 'RONNIE'S MILF BOX' scrawled in Logan's hand writing. Looking around silently he decided to open it. And it seemed that every thing belonged to his mom.

'_**Bout ten years old, hide and seek  
I found me in the closet  
Ready or not I stumbled on  
And opened up that box of  
Yearbooks, letters, black and whites  
A hundred, maybe more  
Next thing I know my brothers and me  
Got 'em scattered on the floor (Yeah)**_

He couldn't believe it they were old high school year books of his mom and dad, even his uncles and Aunt Mac! But his mom looked totally different! He heard Mac call out that she found her husband. As he continued to look in the box he heard Mac once again say she found now Jason and Lynn, eventually she heard him right outside the door say she found Joey who squealed and ran out of the room Mac went to chase him laughing. Leo's gaze shot up when he heard the door open and Jason walked in with Lynn.

"What is _that_?" Lynn asked as she saw the old pictures on the floor. Picking up a few consisting of one of their mother on a motorcycle giving the finger to the camera, and one with a guy with a beard, she flipped it over and saw their mother's hand writing 'Veronica and Duncan 2004'. And the thing that shocked them the most was her drinking and smoking!

_**There was one of her, flippin' the bird  
Sittin' on a Harley  
And a few with some hairy hippie dude  
Turns out his name was Charlie  
Her hair, her clothes, her drinkin' smokin'  
Had us boys confused  
I'll never forget the day us nosey kids got introduced**_

Jason picked one up of his mother in a string bikini his eyes went wide at the sight.

"Mom went to Tijuana? Look at her! Her hair is so short!" Lynn said as she looked over his shoulder.

_**To Mama, 'fore she was Mama  
In a string bikini, in Tijuana  
Won't admit she smoked marijuana  
But I saw Mama, 'fore she was Mama**_

As they continued to flip through the pictures they heard the front door open and Joey scream 'Mom! Dad! You're home!' They all stared at each other with wide eyes.

_**We put that box right where it was  
And never said a word  
But growin' up got hard just tryin'  
Not to picture her  
In anything but aprons, dresses  
Mini-vans and church  
Oh and Daddy would have whooped our butts  
For diggin' up that dirt**_

The three of them hurried to put away all the pictures and year books and put the box right where it belonged. They practically sprinted out of the room and down the stairs to their parents. Lynn immediately threw herself towards her dad hugging him.

"I missed you Daddy! A whole week without you and Mom was pure torturer! No more trips without us!" She whined as Logan just grinned.

"Of course Princess…but then how would we get you _gifts_?" Lynn immediately looked up with a grin.

"Dude, I pretty much watched them where's my gift?" Dick said as he kept eating the chips he found earlier.

"Of course how could we forget? You practically called us every day asking if we got you something yet." Veronica said as she pulled out a dashboard hula girl from her bag. Dick's eyes went wide as he snatched it out of her hands.

"Thanks Ronnie! I think I'll name her Lola…hey there Lola…would you like to meet my wife? Lola meet Mac, Mac babe meet Lola…" he said making his wife roll her eyes. It was at that moment Lynn looked at her mother and nearly flinched. She kept picturing her mother from the pictures. She could never see her in just dresses and mini vans ever again.

_**On Mama, 'fore she was Mama  
In a string bikini, in Tijuana  
She won't admit she smoked marijuana  
But I saw Mama, 'fore she was Mama**_

Days had gone by and Lynn noticed that Leo and Jason were twitchy around their mother. Desperate to keep them selves from asking about the pictures, but of course Jason cracked and asked the first question.

"Mom? Who's Duncan?" Veronica flipped a pancake a little too high and it landed on the ceiling and Logan choked on his coffee.

"Where did you hear about Duncan baby?" Veronica asked trying to gather her nerves eying her husband hesitantly.

"Umm…around? Who was he?" Jason asked with innocent eyes.

"I used to date him before your father. He was your father's best friend. That's all there is to say…" she said biting her lip. Lynn knew there was more to the story. Every time her mom bit her lip she was nervous and or hiding something.

"You ever go to Tijuana Mom?" Leo asked this time making Logan look at his wife over the newspaper and smirk.

"That's where we went for our honey moon…we were twenty…what's with the questions?" he asked eying his wife who was blushing.

"Uhm…Uncle Dick mentioned a Duncan and I saw Tijuana in my surfing book." Lynn said lying easily she was practically a pro.

"I see…" Logan said as he placed his paper down and walked over to his wife. He gave her a kiss before leaving for work. The second Jason heard the car speed down the driveway he pulled out a picture he kept from the box. Lynn's eyes went wide what was he thinking?

"So…was this bike in the picture Uncle Weevil's?" He asked Veronica spun around and gasped.

"Where did you get that picture?! Oh god…I am going to kill your father for keeping that box!" she squeaked in embarrassment.

"So you and dad smoked Marijuana? I figured dad was bad…but you mom?" Leo said with a smirk making his mother blush even more.

_**We laugh and hang it over her head  
Right above her halo  
Her face turns red when we bring up  
That tie-dyed Winnebago  
She runs and hides and still denies  
That hip high rose tattoo  
She burned that box of forget-me-nots  
When she found out we knew**_

It was when Jason asked to see her hip high lily tattoo that she officially lost it. She ran up the stairs to her closet and pulled that old box out; she burned it in the backyard next to the pool. That night when Logan got home he saw his wife sitting at the table glaring at him.

"You _had_ to label it the _MILF_ box? Seriously Logan?!" She screeched the second he looked at her.

"Wait what? Please tell me Dick didn't go and find it…" he started before his wife cut him off.

"That would have been less embarrassing! Our kids found them Logan our _kids_!" she yelled making him laugh nervously before rubbing the back of his neck.

_**About Mama, 'fore she was Mama  
In a string bikini, in Tijuana  
Won't admit she smoked marijuana  
But that was Mama, 'fore she was Mama**_

"So where is the box now?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow. Veronica sighed as she stood up.

"I burned it. They will never find it again. No one will." She said waving her finger at her husband as if scolding him.

"Good thing I made copies years ago…" Logan said as he placed a finger on his chin as if thinking about it, before kissing her on the lips.

_**And there's that one down in the Bahamas  
But that was Mama, 'fore she was Mama**_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this one. I had to get something out to get my story writing gears to work…I have serious writers block and stuff like this helps it a bit.**


End file.
